


Keep You Warm

by Aurorajns



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorajns/pseuds/Aurorajns
Summary: The wars are over so Jon and Sansa enjoy a peaceful, lazy morning in their bed.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 100





	Keep You Warm

Sansa slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the light that covered the chambers. She stretched her legs and enjoyed the feeling of the bed linens rubbing against her bare feet. Her husband's arm was tightly wrapped around her middle, his naked body pressed against hers, his front to her back and his hot breath tickled her neck.

Her eyelids dropped and a smile made its way on her lips.

After everything they had been through they wished to follow their hearts and marry so they could finally be happy. It was no easy task, but there was no thing that Sansa Stark could not achieve if she put her mind to it.

They had survived unspeakable horrors after all. Surely her marrying Jon Snow was not the worst thing the Northern Lords had ever seen.

Nothing mattered now though. Not when he was clinging to her, his body protectively covering hers even in his sleep and she could nuzzle into him, seeking his warmth. Not when the wars were over and they finally had peace, free to enjoy their life and their love.

She sighed in content and with her eyes still closed, feeling the sunlight washing her face, she decided that they should stay in their bed a while longer. Being King and Queen came with responsibilities and duties, but even kings and queens deserved time to relax and enjoy their morning in a loving embrace.

Sansa traced the arm that had a hold on her waist. Jon was a rough man, a strong man and she loved his hands. She loved his veins and his muscles and all his scars and she loved the tender way in which these hands touched her.

For no matter the hardships Jon faced, he has always been a good man, a loving man and she adored him for it.

Years ago when they met at Castle Black that fateful day, he proved to her that there was still decency in the wolrd. He held her, he offered her safety and uncoditional love. 

He has been the only one to touch her and not hurt her in the process.

With that thought in mind she turned in his arms so she was now facing him. Sansa had always thought that Jon was beautiful with his pouty lips and his soft curls. She looked at him, really looked at him and thought that he was even more beautiful like this; vulnerable and soft, gentle and peaceful. He had no frown on his face nor were his brows furrowed, evidence of his constant worry over everything. He almost had a smile on his lips and his skin glowed in the morning light.

Sansa reached out to tuck some of his wild curls away from his face. Her fingers then tenderly traced his features, from his scars to his scratchy beard -which he always used to tickle her when his kisses turned playful- and finally to his soft lips.

Placing her hand around his broad shoulders, she leaned in. Sansa could feel his bare chest expanding with every breath he took against hers and Jon's arm tightened around her waist, as if he could feel her leaning into him.

She hesitated. She would kiss him in a moment but for now she just looked at him and thanked every God out there for bringing him to her.

"What are you waiting for, my wife?" Jon's gruff morning voice suddenly broke the silence of their chamber and Sansa gasped.

"Good morning my husband." She beamed at him and her eyes sparkled as she glanced at him. 

"If you don't kiss me, I will." He whispered with a teasing smile. Sansa laughed and leaned in to place her lips tenderly on his. "A very good morning indeed." Jon breathed and claimed her lips more passionately. His touch was feathery and gentle, and shudders went through her body. Her heart beat wildly and her stomach fluttered.

Even after countless kisses, Jon always managed to make her a little breathless. With his soft lips and his loving touches he made her mad with want.

She could never get enough of him and he would never be able to resist her, always giving her more and more, filling her heart with love to the point she could burst.

But she would not have it any other way. They had suppressed their love before and they would not make that mistake again. 

Especially after they got a taste of what it could be like, to be in each other's arms and to finally be free.

Free to love and free to live.

Jon pulled away, breathing hard. He placed a kiss on her nose and Sansa smiled while running her hands through his soft hair. He then went to kiss her neck, his untamed beard tickling her, and she laughed.

With Jon's arms around her, laughing, their legs tangled together, with sweet kisses and soft smiles, with the sun hitting their bodies and their faces, with the warm furs covering them, Sansa thought that this is what true joy feels like.

After a moment their gazes locked and Jon pressed their foreheads together. "I love you so much." He whispered and she tightened her fingers in his hair.

"I know." Sansa grinned before she continued, "I love you, husband." Jon's lips pulled up into a smile and he pecked her lips.

"My wife. My beautiful wife." He sighed and stared at her for a moment, memorizing every line and every freckle. He run his hands through her fiery locks and then he cupped her face, placing a kiss to her forehead, to her nose and finally to her lips.

Sansa never wanted to leave their bed. She wished to stay in his arms forever, she wished to feel his kisses and his touches and his beard scratching her skin, she wished to see him always smiling and she wished for their love to forever live in their hearts.

And she finally got her wish.

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluff for you because everyone is so sweet and supportive!  
> Hope you all enjoy❤


End file.
